Hush
by WritingIsMyDream
Summary: A new girl steals Kyle’s heart but she has some secrets that he wants to find out.
1. God Must Hate Me

"I'm sorry, Kyle," Josie said. "I can't see you anymore."

"But…why?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I can't say," she said. "We're just leaving." She leaned in and kissed him good-bye as her mother drove up. "Bye."

Without another word she walked away. Kyle sat there on the porch steps broken hearted.

"Hey," Sam said from the window. "You get dumped?"

"Yeah," Kyle replied.

"Been there done that," Sam said, he slammed the window shut.

It started to snow and Kyle looked up at the sky. "What the hell did I do to You?" he asked.

Out of nowhere a flash of lightning struck the ground beside him.

"Ok, I take back the hell thing," Kyle replied walking into the house.

Simple Plan's God Must Hate Me blasted in Mallory Santiago's ears as she sat in the backseat of her sister, Brooke's car.

"Mal, cheer up a little bit," Brooke said.

Mallory shot her a look. How could she cheer up after everything that went on in their last town? Everything Mallory wanted to leave behind.

"God must hate me," Mallory sang under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Mallory stared out her window and tried to figure out where the hell she was.

CHAPTER TITLE CREDIT: God Must Hate Me by Simple Plan


	2. ChCheck It Out

"Whoa!" Chris exclaimed.

"What?" Jack asked, strumming on his guitar, trying to get it tuned after Kyle tried to sit and write a love song for Josie (Jack sometimes wondered about his brother). He shook his head and went back to tuning it.

"Two chicks are moving in across the street!" Chris said.

"So?" Kyle asked, still heartbroken and was eating from the ice cream carton with his hands.

"Dude, only girls eat when they're depressed," Jack pointed out.

"Bite me," he said. "I feel like I've had my balls yanked off anyway."

"Ouch," Chris replied.

"Not literally you idiot."

"You know what 'literally' means?" Sam asked looking up from his homework.

"I guess," Kyle said, shrugging.

TJ walked downstairs. "Did you guys see what they took into the house?" he asked. "The most amazing computer system that I've ever seen."

"Awesome," Chris said. "One of them has a guitar."

"What kind?" Jack asked.

Chris shrugged.

Kyle wasn't interested. He was still wondering why she left him without even a single thing about where she was going.

SONG TITLE CREDIT: Ch-Check It Out by the Beastie Boys (right?)


	3. Stupid Cupid

****

A/N: Sorry the last two chapters were short I'll try and make this one longer. I didn't realize how short the other two were, sorry.

Mallory looked at Brooke as Brooke perkily moved furniture around in the living room. "Can we at least get the heat turned on?" Mallory asked, rubbing her arms which were covered in goose bumps even from under her thick bulky black sweater that her grandmother had made for her.

"Let's see if we can find a neighbor who will let us use their phone," Brooke said.

"Sure," Mallory replied, shrugging. "Let us trust the neighbors so they can rob, rape, and kill us."

"Mallory, don't be so morbid."

Mallory shrugged. "I've heard it happen."

"Let's go."

Mallory rolled her eyes. Where ever she was going she hoped there was heat.

"Chestnuts roasting over an open fire," Sam sang in Angela's ear as they sat on the couch with S'mores on their laps on top of the blanket. Angela giggled. "Jack frost nipping at your nose." He tapped her nose with one finger.

"I'm going to puke," Kyle said, looking over at them from where they had thought he had been sleeping. Some ice cream had melted on his shirt.

Sam and Angela blushed and gave each other Eskimo kisses.

Kyle gagged and heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it," he said, throwing the bucket of half melted ice cream onto the floor. He walked to the door and opened it on the other side was two girls, one with blond hair and the other with red hair. The red head raised her eyebrows at him.

He looked down at his shirt and actually felt his face blush. He guessed, he never blushed before. Not really.

"Hi, could we use your phone?" the blond asked.

"Uh," he said, staring at the red head.

"Sure," Sam said, grabbing his brother and pulling him out of the door. "Come on in."

"Thank you," the blond said. "We're your new neighbors. I'm Brooke Santiago and this is Mallory."

"Nice to meet you," Sam replied, smiling. "Sam Savage, my girlfriend, Angela. The drooling idiot with the ice cream stain on his shirt is my younger brother, Kyle."

"Hi," Angela said, letting Sam pass her to go and beat Jack off of the phone. "Believe me, there's more of the Savages. You've only met two of the five boys."

"Five?" Brooke asked.

"Wow, that's the same amount of guys Brooke usually dates at once," Mallory said.

"Shut up, Mallory."

They heard a crash in the kitchen and the Santiago sisters followed Angela into the kitchen where Jack had Sam in a headlock and was still talking on the phone. "It's not for me it's for our neighbors," Sam said, gasping for air.

"I'm on the phone," Jack said, looking down at him. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the tall blond. "Uh, Rachel I got to go. I'll call you back. Bye." He hung up. "You the neighbors?"

"Yeah," Brooke said.

"Here's the phone," he replied, handing it to them and letting Sam go and letting him breath.

"Which one are you?" Mallory asked.

"Jack," he said.

Mallory shrugged. Like she was really going to remember all of the ones she met?

As Brooke took the phone into the next room, Chris and TJ walked through the door at that time.

"More Savages?" Mallory asked.

"The last two," Angela said. "The tall one is Chris and the short one is TJ."

"I'm not short!" TJ exclaimed. "You're all just taller than me."

"Not the smartest cookie in the jar is he?" Mallory asked, noticing the Homer Simpson cookie jar on the counter.

"No, that's me," Chris said.

Mallory raised an eyebrow. "Ok," she replied.

Brooke walked back in. "They're going to turn the electricity on in an hour."

"Hello," Chris replied, striding over to her. "Chris Savage. How may I help you?"

"Hey! I saw her first!" Jack said.

"Technically, I did," Chris told him. "I was staring out the window."

"Whoa!" Sam exclaimed.

"What?" Angela asked.

"Chris knows the meaning of 'technically'."

"Wow, I think we should lay off of the S'mores."

Chris nodded.

"Good," Kyle said, walking in with chocolate and marshmallow fluff on his mouth. "They're gone!"

"I thought only women ate when they were depressed," Brooke said.

"Not you. You binge," Mallory replied.

Brooke made a face at her. But then she shrugged. _It's better than what you do,_ she thought. Mallory dropped her eyes and looked over at Kyle.

"Hey, you have a little something here," she said. She reached up and wiped some of the chocolate off of his mouth. "I think there's someone underneath this gunk."

Kyle smiled and wiped his mouth. "I'm Kyle," he said.

"I know."

He looked at her confused. "Are you psychic?" he asked.

"Um...no, Sam told me. I think it's Sam."

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"Ok, I'm not going to remember all of you."

"That's ok," Nick Savage said, walking in. "Just do what I do." He pointed to each one of them in order. "Beavis (Sam), Butthead (Chris), Dumb (TJ), Dumber (Jack), and Dumbest (Kyle)."

"Wow, you're nice," Mallory replied. "You are?"

"Nick Savage. The ringleader of these freaks."

"I'm Butthead?" Chris asked.

His brothers looked at him with that "well DUH!" look.

"Well, we better get back home," Brooke said.

"No, stay!" Nick said. "I called to have a pizza delivered."

"What kind?" Mallory asked.

"Pepperoni."

"I'm a vegetarian."

The boys looked at her with an eyebrow raised. They had never had a vegetarian in the house before.

"Wait, since when?" Brooke asked.

"Shows you how much she knows me," Mallory said.

"I'll pass," Kyle said. "I ate so much ice cream and S'mores I'm about to—" he stopped and threw his hand on his mouth and pushed past the girls and took off to the bathroom.

"About to what?" Chris asked.

Mallory rolled her eyes and followed Kyle upstairs. The bathroom door was open and she walked in. "You ok?" she asked him.

Kyle was on his knees hugging the bowl. "I don't remember eating that," he replied.

Mallory knealt down next to him and rubbed his back. "What's wrong?"

"Hold on." He threw up some more and Mallory grabbed a cloth and ran some water on it and then pressed it against the back of his neck. He wiped his mouth. "My girlfriend left. She didn't tell me where she was going."

"That sucks."

He nodded. "Tell me about it."

She smiled and rubbed his arm. "I've been a little depressed myself."

"Why?" he asked.

"My parents left me."

"They died?" he asked, misunderstanding her.

She shook her head and stood up and walked over to the bathtub and sat down. "They just took off. A P.I. that my sister hired found out that they changed their name but he never got anymore information." She shrugged. "They were pissed off that I wasn't a boy. They didn't want me. They only wanted Brooke."

"Wow," he said.

"Yeah," she told him. "I ran away once."

"Where did you go?"

"Nowhere very far. The cops caught me and took me back. My parents didn't even know I was gone. They didn't even miss me."

Kyle walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Screw them. You don't need 'em."

Mallory looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. His stomach rolled. "Here it comes again." He jumped up and slid to the toilet and doubled over it.

But there was something between the two of them. Something they both felt for each other. But they didn't want that. It was too soon for both of them to get attached to another person. But you know, stupid cupid has his own plans.

****

CHAPTER TITLE CREDIT: _Stupid Cupid_ by Mandy Moore


	4. In My Place

Kyle came over to the Santaigo's the next day and helped Mallory move her things into her bedroom. "Can I find an underwear box somewhere around here?" he asked.

Mallory laughed. "No," she said. "I don't wear underwear."

He's eyebrows shot up and he looked at her.

"Ok, chill horndog," she said. "I've already unpacked my panties."

"Oh." Disappointment crossed his face and she reached into a cardboard box and pulled out a throw pillow and tossed it at his head.

He laughed and tossed it back at her. She was making up her bed and throwing pillows on it left and right. She had it made up and Kyle jumped across the bed. "Comfy," he said.

Mallory smiled and fell down next to him. "Yeah," she replied. "You know something?"

"What?" he asked.

"I depended on my room to protect me. I was always safe there...in my place."

"From what?"

"Everything."

"Your parents?"

Wave of Memories

"Stupid!" her father yelled at her looking at her report card. "Why can't you be like Brooke?"

"Bitch!" her mother screamed, sending a stinging slap across her face for getting suspended. "Why can't you be like Brooke?"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT BROOKE!" Mallory screamed, over and over from time to time.

"I should have had that damn abortion!" her mother yelled at her drunken and ready to pass out on the couch. "We never wanted you."

"We never wanted you." Their favorite phrase.

Back to Reality

"Mallory?" Kyle asked. "Mallory? Are you ok?"

Mallory opened her eyes and stared around at her room. She was crying and she sat up and clung onto Kyle and cried on him.

"It's ok," Kyle whispered. He brushed her hair with his hand. "It's ok. You're ok."

****

CHAPTER TITLE CREDIT: _In My Place_ by Coldplay


End file.
